Malang Tak Dapat Diraih, Untung Tak Dapat Ditolak
by HamPerS Reikan
Summary: Naruto, Sasuke dan Shikamaru, 3 pengangguran kelas teri mencoba mencari peruntungan hidup untuk bekerja mencari uang buat bayar kontrakan. bagaimana kisahnya? fic humor tragedy. AU. Farewell fic from me. Gomen, I'm quit. Sayounara!


Minna~! apa kabar?

Mudah-mudahan baik ya.

Fic ini Rei hadiahkan khusus bagi readers tercinta. Karena selama ini kalianlah yang menjadi pelecut semangat bagi Reikan untuk dapat menghasilkan yang terbaik. Semoga fic ini dapat menghibur readers semua ya! Dan anggap saja ini hadiah terakhir yang dapat Reikan berikan :)

Oke, silahkan nikmati fic ini, semoga terhibur :) :)

.

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.

Rated: T

Warning: typo(s), AU, OoC, 3rd PoV, mengandung sedikit gore, penyimpangan EYD (EYD suka-suka author), don't like please don't read!

Genre: Friendship, Humor, Tragedy.

.

.

###########

**Malang Tak Dapat Diraih, Untung Tak Dapat Ditolak**

©by: HamPerS Reikan

.

Kokokan ayam terdengar dengan nyaring menandakan sang mentari sudah kembali bersiap untuk mengemban tugas sehari-harinya untuk menyinari dunia menggantikan posisi bulan yang selalu saja bermuram durja dalam pekatnya kabut malam. Perlahan semburat merah di langit -pertanda bahwa sang matahari masih malu untuk keluar- semakin memudar. Matahari dengan segenap keberanian yang dimilikinya akhirnya dapat menepis rasa malu tersebut untuk tampil di hadapan publik dunia. Burung-burung terjaga dari tidurnya dan segera mendendangkan senandung riang mengiringi pagi yang segera datang menjelang.

Pagi yang sibuk dimana berbagai insan melangkah maju untuk segera menjalankan aktivitas rutinnya yakni dengan bekerja ataupun bersekolah. Tapi situasi yang sangat kontras justru terjadi di sebuah rumah kos yang sempit dan bau yang dihuni oleh 3 orang pengangguran kelas teri. Mereka masih saja sibuk dengan aktivitasnya di alam mimpi. Merekalah sang pemimpi dalam makna yang ambigu.

"Naruto! Sasuke! Shikamaru! Keluar lo semua!" teriak seorang lelaki tua sambil menggedor-gedor pintu rumah kos tersebut dengan sangat keras. Namun ketiga pengangguran itu tetap saja belum bisa beralih dari mimpi-mimpi indahnya. Entah apa yang sedang mereka impikan hingga mereka seolah tak ingin beranjak dari dunia imajinasi fiktif itu. Mungkinkah mereka sedang mimpi "itu"? Haha.

Setelah lelaki tua yang dapat kita ketahui dari KTPnya bernama Kakuzu itu menggedor pintu rumah selama lebih dari 4 jam, akhirnya beliau menyerah karena tak tahan lagi untuk segera mengeluarkan hajatnya di jamban terdekat. Beliau lalu pergi meninggalkan rumah dekil itu. Tak berapa lama, tepatnya semenit berselang setelah kepergian Kakuzu, ketiga pemuda itu akhirnya terbangun dari tidur panjangnya secara bersamaan. Mengapa bisa begitu? Entahlah, mungkin itulah insting alamiah ketiga pemuda pengangguran itu dalam menghindari tagihan hutang kontrak rumah yang akan dilakukan Kakuzu.

"Hoammhh," Naruto menguap.

"Hmm udah pagi ya?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Hn, tidak. Sekarang udah jam 12 siang," ujar Sasuke saat mendongakkan wajahnya ke arah jam tangan yang terpasang di dinding sehingga disebut jam dinding mini.

Akhirnya mereka beranjak dari tempat tidur dan memakan sarapan siang berupa 3 porsi mie rebus sisa tadi malam yang belum termakan akibat ketiduran saat makan mie itu.

Naruto mengambil remote tv dan menyalakan tv rongsokan yang ada di ruang santai.

"Wah, ada _Copa America _nih!" teriak Naruto girang.

"Alah, gak bosen lo nonton bola. Udah jelas itu mainan yang aneh. Masa' 22 orang ngerebutin 1 bola sih. Apa susahnya coba kalau dikasih 22 bola jadi gak rebutan lagi kaya' gitu. Kan lebih baik," sindir Shikamaru. Naruto cuma bisa sweatdrop mendengar jawaban nista temannya itu.

"Naruto! Shikamaru! Sasuke! Udah pada bangun lo? Keluar lo semua!" ternyata Kakuzu balik lagi setelah hajatnya terpenuhi.

"Siapa tuh teriak-teriak?" tanya Sasuke.

"Itu mah suaranya Engkong Kakuzu," tutur Shikamaru.

"Mau ngapain dia kesini?" tanya Naruto pada kedua sahabatnya itu. Namun Sasuke dan Shika hanya bisa mengangkat bahu. Kemudian mereka bertiga beringsut menuju pintu rumah yang digedor Kakuzu.

"Eh, Engkong Kakuzu. Ada apa nih? Tumben kemari," tanya Naruto.

"Gue mau nagih utang kontrakan lo yang udah nunggak 5 bulan!"

"Hn, berilah kami waktu sedikit lagi untuk melunasinya Kong," ujar Sasuke.

"Iya Kong, lagi bokek nih," timpal Shikamaru.

"Gak ada tenggat waktu lagi, gue lagi butuh duit cepet nih!" tegas Engkong Kakuzu.

"Oh, butuh dana cepat? Pegadaian solusinya. Pegadaian mengatasi masalah tanpa masalah," ujar Shikamaru dengan cakapnya menirukan iklan pegadaian.

"Bodo amat, pokoknya gue gak mau tahu, besok sore gue bakalan datang lagi kemari buat nagih duit itu, kalo lo tetep gak bayar silahkan _get out to the hell, jerk_!" ujar Kong Kakuzu sambil membanting pintu rumah. Alhasil ketiga pengangguran nan malang itu kejeduk pintu yang dibanting dengan serta merta tersebut.

####

Ketiga pemuda tengik itu sedang bercengkrama sambil menonton tv. Mereka membicarakan ide untuk segera mencari pekerjaan yang butuh upah yang besar untuk membayar uang kontrakan tersebut.

"Emang susah ya jadi pengangguran, kere banget." Keluh Sasuke.

"Iya sih, tapi enaknya nganggur nih kita bisa santai, coba aja kalau ada pekerjaan yang kerjaannya santai. Pasti asyik tuh daripada kerja yang bikin repot aja," ujar Shikamaru.

"Kerja yang santai? Eh ini gue nemu kerjaan yang santai banget," seru Naruto yang sedang melihat info lowongan kerja di koran.

"Beneran?" tanya Shikamaru yang langsung antusias.

"Iya, kerjanya jadi polisi," jawab Naruto.

"Wah asyik tuh, polisi kan gajinya gede, emang di sektor mana kerjanya? " tanya Sasuke yang ikutan tertarik.

"Sektor lalu lintas," jawab Naruto singkat.

"Wah, asyik juga tuh," tanggap Shikamaru.

"Emang jadi polisi apaan sih?" tanya Sasuke penasaran.

"Polisi Tidur. Asyik kan kerjaannya Cuma tidur-tiduran doang," ujar Naruto dengan wajah tanpa dosa. Sedetik kemudian dua buah bogem mentah melancar dengan tepat sasaran ke wajah pemuda lugu itu.

"Pokoknya entar gue pengen dapat kerjaan yang asyik. Dan mau bagaimana pun kita bertiga harus bisa meraih mimpi kita untuk menjadi orang terkenal yang bisa masuk koran!" tegas Shikamaru menproklamirkan kembali cita-cita mereka bersama.

"Setujuuu!"

#####

Tak juga mendapatkan lowongan kerja yang memungkinkan via koran, akhirnya keesokan harinya mereka memutuskan untuk pergi ke pusat kota buat melamar langsung ke kantoran, siapa tahu aja diterima.

Mereka lalu pergi dengan menaiki bus kota.

Di perjalanan...

"Wuih, manis bener ya tuh cewek," kagum Naruto melihat cewek berambut indigo dengan pupil lavender yang berdiri di depannya. Maklum bus kotanya lagi ramai jadi mereka terpaksa berdiri di dalam bus.

"Ah yang bener lo?" Tanya Sasuke penasaran.

"Iya, lo liat aja, wajahnya itu manis banget cuy, buktinya semut-semut pada betah ngerumunin wajahnya. Saking manisnya kali ya sampai-sampai semut pun tergoda," ujar naruto.

"Jiah, tuh cewek cuci muka pake air gula kali ya sampai-sampai semut ada disitu. Kan ada gula ada semut," tutur Shikamaru mengomentari.

"Udah ah, jangan ngeliatin yang manis-manis terus, entar bisa kena diabetes," ujar Sasuke.

"Lho? Apa hubungannya?" tanya Naruto.

"Ya iyalah kan pandangan cinta itu dari mata turun ke hati. Ntar kalau di hati numpuk yang manis-manis kerja hati jadi semakin berat untuk menyimpan glikogen. Ntar kalau kebanyakan, ya numpuk kerja hati, tuh kan juga pengaruh ke ginjal jadi filtrasi dan reabsorbsi di ginjal jadi terganggu, jadinya kena diabetes deh," jelas Sasuke panjang lebar 10x20 meter.

"Ooh, gitu toh," ujar Naruto asal mengangguk padahal dia gak ngerti sama penjelasan nista Sasuke tadi.

"Oh iya, lo berdua ada bawa duit gak buat bayar ongkos bus kota ini? Gue gak ada duit nih," tanya Shikamaru kemudian.

"Usah ditanya lo kan tahu gue lagi kanker alias kantong kering, jadi mana punya duit gue," jawab Naruto.

"Kalo lo Sas?" tanya Shikamaru dengan tatapan penuh harap pada Sasuke. Ia berharap Sasuke yang merupakan adik dari seorang komedian terkenal bernama Sasule ini bisa menjadi penyelamat di kesempatan kali ini.

"Hmm..." gumam Sasuke.

"Ya Sas?"

"Hmm..." gumamya lebih panjang lagi.

"Iya?"

"Hmmmmm... gue juga gak punya duit," ucap Sasuke setelah membuat kedua temannya itu bersabar menanti jawabannya.

"Ni orang gak bisa serius ya? Bilang dari tadi dong kalau lo juga gak punya duit? Bikin orang kesel aja lo!" maki Naruto.

"Yah, mau gimana lagi gue kan malu kalau mesti bilang cowok ganteng sekaliber gue gak punya duit buat bayar ongkos bus kota. Apa kata dunia bro?" ucap Sasuke.

"Ck, sekarang persoalannya gimana kita bisa bayar ongkos bus ini? Kan kita gak ada yang punya duit satu pun?" tanya Naruto _to the point._

"Gimana kalau kita ngamen aja?" ide Shikamaru.

"Boleh juga tuh, tapi kan gak ada gitar?" tanya Sasuke.

"Udah gak usah pake gitar, kita _vocal group _ aja," ujar Shikamaru.

Kemudian mereka tampil di tengah-tengah bus kota sembari menyanyikan tembang milik Ebiet G Ade yang berjudul "Berita Kepada Kawan".

"_... perjalanan ini terasa sangat meyedihkan, sayang engkau tak duduk disampingku kawan..."_

Banyak penumpang yang menitikkan air mata mendengar tembang itu dinyanyikan oleh mereka. Bukan karena terharu, tapi karena merasa kasihan jika tembang yang menggetarkan hati itu dinyanyikan oleh ketiga pemuda yang suaranya sangat hancur bin cempreng dan fals itu. Mereka kasihan karena ketiga pengamen jadi-jadian itu telah merusak nilai lagu itu dengan suara mereka.

"Wah, banyak yang terharu tuh dengerin lagu kita, kayaknya berhasil nih," bisik naruto pada kedua temannya itu di tengah lirik.

Kemudian seorang ibu-ibu datang menghampiri mereka.

"Nak, ibu mau _request _nih. Kalau _request _ibu diterima ibu langsung bayar pake duit 10 ribu ini deh," ujar Ibu-ibu sambil menyodorkan duit 10 ribu.

"Wah, mau _request _apa bu?" tanya mereka girang.

"Ibu _request _agar mulai detik ini kalian berhenti bersenandung sebagai pengamen di bus kota," ucap ibu tersebut.

"Lho? Emang kenapa bu? Suara kami kebagusan ya?" tanya Naruto pede.

"Suara kalian itu memang bagus, tapi lebih bagus kalau kalian diam! Polusi suara!" maki ibu tersebut.

#####

Akhirnya mereka berhasil mencapai pusat kota setelah membayar ongkos bus dengan uang dari ibu tadi.

"Huh, capek juga ya keliling nyari kerjaan, coba kalau lo masih tinggal sama kakak lo si Sasule itu Sas, pasti minimal lo bisa ngambil kekayaannya dia dan memanfaatkan harta itu ke kaum lemah seperti kami. Kalau begini kan sangat merepotkan," keluh Shikamaru.

"Ya mau gimana lagi, gue kan udah diusir gara-gara dia iri ngeliat ketampanan gue," ujar Sasuke yang menceritakan kisah hidupnya bak putri dalam dongeng.

"Eh, tuh ada lowongan kerja!" seru Naruto ketika melihat sebuah kantor yang di pintu depannya terpasang tulisan lowongan kerja. Mereka lalu menyerbu tempat itu sesegera mungkin.

"Jadi kalian yang mau kerja disini?" tanya seorang pekerja kantor itu.

"Iya pak," jawab mereka bertiga serempak.

"Coba lihat surat-surat ijazah kalian," pintanya. Naruto, Sasuke dan Shikamaru langsung memberikan surat-surat itu.

'Eh, cuma tamat S3 (SD, SMP, SMA) udah berani melamar jadi pegawai kantoran? Gak bener nih orang,' umpat pegawai yang diketahui bernama Asuma itu.

"Gimana?" tanya mereka bertiga serempak (lagi).

"Agak susah sih, tapi kalau kalian bisa lulus tes penglihatan ya mungkin bisa dipertimbangkan," ujar Asuma.

"Kalau gitu silahkan di tes sekarang!"

Mereka pun dites penglihatannya secara bergantian. Berbagai ragam tes dilakukan untuk menghindari adanya calon pegawai yang tertimpa penyakit rabun seperti buta warna dan semisalnya.

Tes selesai...

"Ini hasilnya silahkan baca sendiri!" seru Asuma memberikan hasil tes.

"Sayang sekali kalian menderita kekurangan pada penglihatan kalian. Dan kami tidak bisa mentolerir adanya pegawai yang matanya rabun. Setelah didiagnosa kalian positif terkena penyakit RABUN GELAP! Sekian," Itulah kiranya isi dari surat hasil tes itu.

#####

"Aduh, gimana nih? Kita sama sekali belum dapat kerjaan. Beginilah nasib orang kecil gak bisa dapat kerjaan yang layak," rutuk Sasuke.

"Ya mau gimana lagi, terima nasib ajalah. Oh ya kita berteduh dulu yuk, panas nih." Ujar Naruto.

"Iya, tuh ada gedung bekas rumah sakit! Kita berteduh disana aja!" seru Shikamaru.

Sesampainya disana...

"Wah, adem juga nih gedung. Cocok jadi tempat istirahat," ujar Naruto.

"Iya sih mungkin cocok jadi tempat peristirahatan terakhir. Hahaha. Lagipula angker juga ya nih gedung," ujar Shikamaru.

"Iya sih, namanya aja bekas rumah sakit," ujar Sasuke.

Tak lama kemudian saat mereka tengah beristirahat...

Seorang lelaki berambut putih dengan masker hitam di wajahnya datang menghampiri mereka dengan tergesa-gesa ditemani oleh seorang wanita dengan rambut hitam sebahu yang mungkin adalah istrinya.

"Tolong mertua saya! Dia sakit parah!" ujarnya sambil memapah seorang nenek-nenek berambut kuning yang masih tampak awet muda.

"Eh, tapi kan kami bukan dokter dan gedung ini juga bukan rumah sakit lagi," jelas Naruto.

"Oh gitu ya? Tapi pokoknya saya gak mau tahu, kalian harus nolongin mertua saya ini!" desak pria tersebut.

Mau tak mau ketiga pengangguran ini berusaha menjalankan tugasnya sebagai dokter gadungan.

"Ya, mungkin ini pengalaman pertama kita jadi dokter, tapi yang penting kita kali ini dapat kerjaan!" ucap Shikamaru.

"Ya, Upah kerja nomor satu! Keselamatan pasien nomor dua!" seru Sasuke dengan biadab.

Mereka memulai aksinya.

"Bagian mana yang sakit nek?" tanya Sasuke.

"Perut nenek, kayaknya mules," tutur sang nenek.

"Wah, gak bisa dibiarin nih bisa bahaya! Ayo nek, minum obat tidur dan obat bius ini," ujar Naruto sambil meminumkan nenek tersebut obat yang ditemukannya di tong sampah di sekitar gedung bekas rumah sakit itu. Sang nenek lalu tertidur. Yah, mungkin untuk selamanya, kan obatnya udah kadaluarsa tuh. Hahaha.

"Sasuke ambilkan pisau itu!" perintah Shikamaru. Shikamaru kemudian membelah perut nenek tersebut untuk melihat sumber penyakit. Darah yang bertumpahan tidak menjadi penghalang bagi ketiga pemuda ini untuk menjalankan prakteknya.

"Wah, lihat itu kayaknya lambungnya itu yang bikin dia mules, mungkin itu karena lambungnya kotor," tunjuk Naruto.

"Iya, gue kira juga begitu. Ya udah kita angkat ambil aja lambungnya biar dibersihin dengan cara dicuci di wastafel," ujar Sasuke yang kemudian memotong saluran lambung itu dan mencucinya di wastafel biar bersih.

"Huf, akhirnya bersih juga tuh lambung, ya udah, Naruto tolong ambilin benang nilon yang ada di tas gue, kita mesti jahit ni lambung ke tempat asalnya dan juga menjahit perut nenek ini," perintah Shikamaru.

"Oke, ini dia," ujar Naruto.

Kemudian dengan telaten Shikamaru menjahit organ dalam tersebut dengan sangat rapi. Akhirnya pekerjaan dadakan pertama mereka sebagai dokter pun selesai.

"Sasuke, tolong lo bangunin nenek itu!" perintah Shikamaru.

"Nek, bangun nek, operasinya udah selesai. Sekarang saya jamin deh nenek gak bakalan mules lagi untuk selamanya," ujar Sasuke membangunkan sang nenek.

Tapi sang nenek tidak juga terbangun.

"Gak bisa dibangunin juga nih? Kayaknya pulas banget nih nenek tidurnya," ujar Sasuke kepada Shikamaru dan Naruto.

"Atau jangan-jangan?" Shikamaru memucat dan segera memastikan apa yang ada di pikirannya itu tidak benar. Ia bergerak cepat untuk memeriksa denyut nadi si nenek.

Naruto, Shikamaru dan Sasuke keluar dari ruang operasi untuk menemui pria yang mengantar nenek tersebut.

"Bagaimana keadaan mertua saya?" tanya pria bernama Kakashi itu dengan segera.

"Maafkan kami, kami sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin, tapi tampaknya Tuhan berkehendak lain..." tutur Naruto dengan dialog khas dokter disaat menyedihkan seperti ini yang ditirukannya dari salah satu sinetron favoritnya.

"Tidaaaaakkk! Kalian membunuhnya! Dokter gadungan macam apa kalian!" teriak Kakashi dan istrinya lalu mengambil mayat mertuanya untuk segera dibawa kerumah duka. Naruto, Shikamaru dan Sasuke hanya bisa menunduk dan meminta maaf, karena sejatinya mereka memang dokter gadungan.

#####

"Duh, gimana nih? Apes bener nasib kita. Udah jadi dokter gadungan malah bikin pasien pertama dan terakhir kita mati, udah gitu kita gak dapat upah lagi, gimana mau bayar kontrakan?" gelisah Naruto.

"Gue juga takut kalau kita malah dilaporin ke kantor polisi karena malpraktek," ujar Sasuke.

"Iya nasib kita apes, tapi kita gak mungkin juga sih dilaporin ke polisi, kan tadi kita prakteknya bukan di Mall jadi gak bisa dikatain malpraktek dong," bantah Shikamaru.

"Emang udah nasib kita kaya' gini. Ya udah yuk kita balik pulang," Ujar Naruto mengajak kedua sohibnya itu pulang. Ya, mereka pulang jalan kaki ke rumah kos kontrakan mereka. Mau bagaimana lagi, mereka kan gak punya duit sepersen pun.

######

Akhirnya mereka sampai di rumah kos saat matahari terbenam...

"O... M... G...! Ini?" kaget Sasuke mendapati barang-barang mereka sudah tercampakkan di luar rumah.

"Ada catatan di depan pintu," ujar Naruto sambil mengambil catatan itu dan mulai membacanya.

"Sesuai janji gue karena udah gue tunggu sampai sore tadi tapi lo bertiga belum juga ngelunasin utang kontrakan lo maka terpaksa gue ngusir lo dari kontrakan gue. Kan sebagai manusia yang cinta mati akan duit gue gak bisa ngebiarin salah satu ladang duit gue berupa kontrakan ini gak menghasilkan duit. Jadi terpaksa lo harus minggat. Titip salam hangat selalu buat lo bertiga. Dari Engkong lo yang paling lo sayangi, Kakuzu."

"TIDAAAKKK!" teriak mereka serempak.

######

Sekarang mereka udah gak punya apa-apa lagi. Dengan membawa barang-barang yang masih punya harga walaupun udah rongsokan akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk melenggang pergi. Mulai saat ini mereka adalah pengembara jalanan.

Dengan berjalan kaki dan deraian air mata yang mengucur dari mata mereka melangkahkan kaki tanpa tujuan. Mereka sudah kehilangan arah hidup. Sungguh naas nasib ketiga rakyat kecil ini di tengah rencana pemerintah untuk membangun gedung DPR super mewah ternyata masih ada rakyat yang tertindas seperti ini. Malangnya nasib kalian. Hiks... hiks...

Di tengah perjalanan tanpa arah ini tiba-tiba terdengar panggilan dari seseorang.

"Hei, kalian bertiga!" panggil suara itu.

"Bukannya bapak ini yang di rumah sakit tadi ya? Ampun Pak jangan laporin kami ke polisi! Kasihanilah kami..." ujar Naruto mengiba.

"Iya, kasihanilah kami..." ujar Sasuke dan Shikamaru sambil memohon.

"Sudahlah, kalian tidak akan saya laporkan ke polisi kok," ujar Kakashi.

"Benarkah?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ya, justru saya kemari mau mengantarkan hadiah untuk kalian sebagai rasa terima kasih saya," ucap Kakashi sambil tersenyum.

"Benarkah? Bukankah tadi waktu di rumah sakit bapak sangat tidak rela dengan kematian mertua bapak?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Hehehe. Itu kan Cuma akting saya di depan istri saya supaya gak ketahuan kalau sebenarnya saya sangat senang dengan kematian mertua saya. selama ini saya udah mencari berbagai cara untuk melenyapkan mertua yang merepotkan itu. Dan karena itulah saya memaksa kalian jadi dokter gadungan, padahal awalnya kan mertua saya itu sakitnya Cuma mules aja perutnya. Hahahahaha." Jelas Kakashi membeberkan rahasia nistanya itu.

'Emang setan nih orang bikin kami bertiga jadi kaya' pembunuh bayaran aja!' Naruto membatin kesal.

"Oh ya, itu hadiah yang saya berikan khusus untuk jasa baik kalian. Ini kuncinya," ujar Kakashi menunjuk sebuah mobil mewah dan memberikan kuncinya.

"Itu untuk kami? Beneran?" tanya mereka histeris.

"Iya, anggap aja mobil itu sebagai hadiah penebus dosa. Hehehe. Oh ya saya pergi dulu yah mau ke acara pemakaman mertua saya malam ini," ucapnya singkat lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka bertiga.

Naruto, Shikamaru dan Sasuke hanya bisa terdiam membisu untuk sesaat. Kemudian...

"Ini gak mimpi kan?" tanya Shikamaru.

Kemudian pipi Shikamaru ditinju dari dua arah secara bersamaan oleh Sasuke dan Naruto untuk memastikan bahwa ini mimpi atau bukan.

"Gimana? Sakit? Jadi ini bukan mimpi kan? Hahaha." Gelak Naruto.

"Iya, tapi rasain ini dulu!" ujar Shikamaru membalas tinjuan kedua sahabatnya tersebut.

Mereka akhirnya saling berkelahi untuk merayakan nasib baik ini hingga akhirnya mereka lelah.

"Ternyata nasib kita gak sesial yang kita kira. Sungguh kita sangat beruntung. Bagaikan kata pepatah; **Malang tak dapat diraih, Untung tak dapat ditolak**. Hahaha," tutur Naruto. Dan akhirnya mereka tertawa bersama larut dalam kebahagiaan.

"Oh iya, kita coba mobilnya yuk!" ajak Sasuke.

Mereka pun merayakan euforia mereka dengan _test-drive_ mobil hadiah itu. Sasuke lah yang menyetir mobil itu.

"Yaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhaaaaaaaaa!" teriak mereka bersama.

Hingga kemudian kecepatan mobil semakin lama semakin tinggi.

"Sas, kok ngebut banget sih?" tanya Naruto.

"Iya, iya tapi gimana cara ngelambatinnya?" tanya Sasuke.

"Lho? Lo pandai nyetir mobil gak sih? Ya diremlah biar lambat!" tanya Shikamaru menggerutu.

"Itu dia masalahnya, gue itu gak pandai nyetir mobil jadi gue gak tahu remnya yang mana." Tutur Sasuke.

"Lho? Jadi kenapa lo nyetir kalau gak pandai?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Yah mau gimana lagi kan lo berdua yang nyuruh gue nyetir? Gue kira nyetir mobil itu Cuma nge-gas doang jadi gue gak tahu menahu soal rem," ungkap Sasuke.

"Ya matilah kita!" ucap Naruto. Karena mereka gak ada satu pun yang pandai nyetir mobil, jadi gak ada yang tahu letak remnya dimana. Ckck.

Tiba-Tiba...

"Sasuke! Awas!"

Mobil yang mengebut dalam kecepatan tinggi itu sudah siap untuk berlaga langsung dengan mobil dari arah lain. Sasuke mencoba untuk mengelak dan berhasil.

Namun jalan di depan adalah sebuah pembelokan dan Sasuke tidak mampu mengendalikan mobil untuk berbelok. mobil bergerak lurus ke arah luar trotoar dan menghantam keluar menuju destinasi lain yakni sungai di depan pembelokan tersebut.

"TIIIDAAAAKKKKK!" Teriak mereka bersamaan. Mereka memang sangat kompak bahkan di saat terakhir ini masih saja kompak saat teriak. Hahaha

#####

Kejadian itu ternyata membawa mereka menjadi orang terkenal sesuai apa yang mereka cita-citakan. Lihat saja mereka menjadi sebuah Headline di halaman depan koran ternama.

Berikut adalah judul dari petikan headline tersebut:

"MOBIL NGEBUT MELUNCUR KE SUNGAI! PENUMPANG DAN SOPIR TEWAS!"

Di bagian isi berita terdapat identitas 3 orang yang terkenal secara dadakan itu beserta fotonya yang udah gak berbentuk lagi:

Naruto Uzumaki

Sasuke Uchiha

Shikamaru Nara

Hahahahaha...

##### THE END #####

.

.

.

Gimana minna ficnya? Lucukah? Garingkah? Berikan komentarmu di kotak review ya!

Yah, akhirnya selesai juga. Memang sayang sekali untuk karya terakhir pun Rei masih belum mampu menghadirkan fic yang bermutu. Jadinya malah abal kaya' gini.

Ini fic Rei yang ke-15 dan sudah jadi keputusan Rei waktu pertama kali gabung kesini untuk berhenti di angka 15. Kenapa? Ntahlah. Hahaha.

Banyak alasan sebenarnya yang melatar belakangi keputusan Rei untuk keluar dari situs tercinta ini. Salah satunya mungkin karena apa yang Rei cari akhirnya tidak lagi bisa Rei dapatkan, jadi daripada lelah berharap lebih baik mundur secara terhormat. Kecewa? Ya mungkin rasa itulah yang tepat untuk menggambarkan semuanya.

Oke, Rei gak akan berkeluh kesah lagi di author's note ini. Rei ingin mengakhiri semua ini dengan senyuman, itulah yang mendorong Rei untuk mengakhiri ini dengan sebuah fic humor. Ya semoga aja setidaknya fic ini bisa bikin Readers ngakak dan melupakan semua problema yang terjadi. Karena Rei akan sangat bahagia jika bisa membuat orang lain tersenyum dan tertawa .

Terima kasih sudah menemani Rei di dalam situs tercinta ini. Terima kasih karena sudah menerima Rei untuk ada di sini. Terima kasih karena sudah membuat Rei merasa bahwa di sini sudah seperti rumah Rei sendiri karena sambutan hangat Readers semua. Terima kasih karena sudah membiarkan Rei mendapatkan banyak teman di sini. Terima kasih buat karena berkat situs inilah Rei bisa berlatih menuangkan imajinasi dalam sebuah cerita.

Terima kasih bagi readers yang telah memasukkan Rei ke dalam list favorite Author-nya dan juga Author Alert, kalian sungguh membuat Rei jadi terharu. Terima kasih bagi readers yang memasukkan fic-fic abal buatan author gila ini dalam favorite story-nya. Terima kasih juga buat para reviewers atas dukungannya selama ini dan buat para silent reader yang sudah sudi membaca karya abal ini.

Terakhir, mohon maaf karena Rei tidak pernah mampu menghadirkan yang terbaik bagi readers, mohon maaf karena terlalu banyak kesalahan yang Rei lakukan.

Di sini adalah salah satu tempat terindah yang memberikan kenangan istimewa bagi Reikan :)

Gomen, I'm quit! Sayounara!


End file.
